warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pebblefoot
|pastaffie = None |age = Approx. 46 moons (3.83 years) |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: Elder: |namesl = Pebblekit Pebblepaw Pebblefoot Pebblefoot Pebblefoot |familyl = Dawnflower Tumblekit Minnowtail |familyt = Mother: Brother: Sister: |mentor = Mosspelt |apps = Rushtail |livebooks = Dawn, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks = None }} Pebblefoot is a mottled pale gray tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm'' : In the New Prophecy Arc Dawn :Pebblekit, along with Minnowkit and Tumblekit, are the kits of the RiverClan queen, Dawnflower. Though he and his siblings are not mentioned by name, Pebblekit, Minnowkit, Tumblekit and the Clans the their new home, around the lake. Twilight :Pebblekit sneaks away from the RiverClan camp and explores the territory with Minnowkit and Tumblekit. They find a puddle of sticky liquid near a Twoleg object, and Minnowkit dares her brother to drink some of the liquid. When he does, he gets violently ill, as do his siblings, but he and Minnowkit are cured by the herbs Mothwing gives them, though their brother, Tumblekit, is not so lucky, and dies. Sunset : In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Sometime between Sunset and this book, Pebblekit and his sister have been made into an apprentices; Pebblepaw and Minnowpaw, and Pebblepaw is being mentored by Mosspelt. :At a Gathering, Pebblepaw sits beside his sister, Minnowpaw, and their fellow denmate, Pouncepaw. Pebblepaw is introduced to Lionpaw by Minnowpaw through a flick of her tail. :During the next Gathering, when Squirrelflight brings up the idea of a daylight Gathering, Pebblepaw, with eyes shining with enthusiasm, suggests that they could have contests. Dark River : Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : He is now a warrior known as Pebblefoot, and has been given an apprentice, Rushpaw. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : His apprentice, Rushpaw, has earned her warrior name, Rushtail. The Forgotten Warrior :During a Gathering, Pebblefoot challenges Dovewing when she says Jayfeather is not a murderer. Soon after, Whitewing shoves him aside with her shoulder. The Last Hope :Pebblefoot, along with Troutstream and Mintfur, hurl themselves into battle beside Dovewing during the Dark Forest battle, who was relieved when she saw they were only fighting Dark Forest cats. Along with Sandstorm, he drives the last of the Dark Forest cats out of ThunderClan. Pebblefoot is noted to be one of the bloodiest cats when Firestar called him, Dustpelt, and Cloudtail to go to the medicine cat den. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen :After Leopardstar's fall, Pebblefoot and Mintfur are summoned by Mistyfoot to help move her into her den. They walk on either side of her and guide her into the camp and into her den. Pebblefoot pats moss into place under Leopardstar's head. He then follows Mintfur out of the den, his head lowered and the tip of his tail leaving a faint scar in the dust as it drags. Afterwards, Reedwhisker asks Pebblefoot and Icewing to join him and Mistystar on a hunting patrol in the marshes. It is noted that the both of them had returned from border patrol. When they are out hunting, Pebblefoot spots a squirrel, and Mistystar warns him not to climb after it but to wait until it comes down. The squirrel runs off across the marsh, and Pebblefoot, intent on catching it, follows it and crosses the WindClan border, encountering a WindClan patrol. Antpelt blocks his path, accusing him of being a prey thief. :Mistystar comes to Pebblefoot's defense, and he apologizes. Antpelt declares that the squirrel is theirs now, and Pebblefoot glares at him, fur rising from his spine. As the RiverClan patrol returns home, Pebblefoot is outraged at how Antpelt treated the patrol, and at Mistystar, demanding why she let Ashfoot tell her to renew the border markers, as she was only a deputy. :When there's no sign of any apprentices to change the elders' bedding, Pebblefoot is convinced he told Rushpaw and Hollowpaw that they had to do it before he did battle practice with them at sunhigh. Pouncetail tells Pebblefoot to check their hearing, and Pebblefoot ponders on where the are. When the two come back with tufts of moss, Pebblefoot demands where they were, and they tell him they were collecting fresh bedding. Mistystar notices that they must have traveled a long way to collect it and wonders if they went out catching fish on their own, reminding herself to tell Pebblefoot and Reedwhisker to keep an eye on them during patrols. :Later, Pebblefoot wonders if it's worth fishing that day. Reedwhisker disagrees, but tells Pebblefoot that Hollowpaw and Rushpaw asked if they could do battle training on their own. Pebblefoot is surprised, not knowing they took the assessment so seriously. Mistystar comments on how they can't keep waiting for the big fish to return, and that they will have to think about expanding upstream. Pebblefoot agrees, saying that it seems like the only option. Afterwards, Mistystar asks Pebblefoot to lead a hunting patrol on the marshes. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Dawnflower: Brother: :Tumblekit: Sister: :Minnowtail: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor Character Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Males Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:Elders Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters